


Everything I Do is For You

by YourIdiotWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourIdiotWriter/pseuds/YourIdiotWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sasuke dies during the Land of Waves mission. Naruto and Sakura have some trouble accepting this. It starts to become a little too much for Kakashi to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Do is For You

The ice mirrors are gone. Gatou is dead. Zabuza is as good as dead.

Kakashi looks up, across the bridge, towards Sakura. She’s clinging onto Sasuke, crying tears of joy as she shouts to Naruto that their teammate is alive. He looks back at Naruto, who is now crying the same kind of tears. Kakashi looks back towards Sakura, who’s supporting Sasuke on her shoulder, and says nothing.

Two weeks later, Kakashi watches as Naruto and Sakura pay their respects to Haku and Zabuza at their graves. He doesn’t mention the third grave right next to them.

He’ll bring Sasuke back to Konoha himself later, he decides.

When they finally get back to the village, Kakashi sends his genin home so he can throw up in privacy. He wasn’t supposed to lose a student so soon. His students weren’t supposed to lose a comrade so soon. He promised to protect them, and he failed, and now Naruto and Sakura are damaged more than ever.

Kakashi tells his team to take a few days off to recover from the mission. He takes this time to consult the Third. It’s uncommon to have anything left to bury, so he understands why Kakashi almost begs to take the trip to bring Sasuke’s body back, and the Hokage lets him.

It was hard enough to keep up the charade, but when the Chuunin Exams came around, Kakashi thought that would be the end of it, and to be honest, he was counting on it. However, he should have known that it wouldn’t work.

Naruto and Sakura enter together, and Kakashi listens from the outside as they meet with the rest of the rookies from their generation. The jounin know, and they were asked to properly inform the students of the situation. Kakashi can only hope that they have the strength in them to play along with the cruel charade.

“Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!” Sakura shouts.

Kakashi can feel the heaviness of the atmosphere through the door. He almost interrupts, but stops himself when he hears Ino’s reply.

“Sasuke-kun is mine!” Her voice cracks, but it doesn’t break.

Kakashi releases the breath he was holding and slowly walks away. At least for now, he can trust their comrades to keep them together, but it won’t be long before the others can’t stand it anymore. Before that happens, Kakashi brings it upon himself to find a solution.

By pulling a few strings, Naruto and Sakura make it to the second round, despite only being a team of two. It’s almost as though their acting was enough to convince even Ibiki, if not for the fact that he was one of the strings that had to be pulled.

Before the preliminaries begin, Naruto tells Kakashi that a man named Orochimaru attacked them in the forest. Sakura says the man was trying to take Sasuke away from them. At this point, Kakashi breaks for the first time, because stories about one of the three legendary Sannin trying to kidnap his student is where he draws the line.

“That’s impossible,” he says, because enough is enough. “Sasuke is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some more to this but I can't seem to make it work but maybe I will one day so I'ma just...put this here for now I guess :'D


End file.
